Joseph Carver: The Tale of A Royal
This is Joseph Carvers tale of Legacy Day. Characters The Story - Prologue It was the first day of a new year and Joseph Carver was arriving with his childhood friend from his village, Cherry Log. As most people were walking with their friends catching up from not seeing each other forever after, Cherry and Joseph were walking in silence, just enjoying each others company. Joseph's heart fluttered in excitement, it was Legacy Year after all, only most important year of all their schooling years and in just a few days they would sign the legendary Storybook of Legends, sealing their destiny and follow their parents footsteps and Joseph couldn't wait, he wanted to be an even better carpenter than his adoptive father Gepetto. Suddenly Cherry grabbed Joseph's hand and squeezed it. Her hands were sweaty, he could tell she was nervous. Unlike Joseph, Cherry didn't like her destiny and she often expressed her worries to him. Joseph loved his destiny and he couldn't understand why she wouldn't want to fulfill her destiny, she was the most important person in their story, without her Cedar's daughter or son will never be created and there will be no story, no Pinocchio. He was sure that if Cherry didn't sign that book on Legacy Day their story would go Poof' just like Turchelsea's mother, The Fairy with Blue Hair. On the summer the year before the beautiful fairy was on the beach reading a book, talking to Cedar and now, just last week she poofed and turned in a lost memory. Chapter 1 - Arriving at Ever After High Finally they reached the grand steps of Ever After High. Suddenly Cherry dropped Joseph's hand, a pang of sadness filled Joseph's heart but he quickly shook it away. He never found it easy making friends, he mainly kept to himself making his new inventions. "Anyway I gotta go grab my class schedule, I'll see you for Legacy Day Practice this afternoon, okay?" she said quickly before running off. Joseph walked off to his dorm. He opened the door to find no one in there "Looks like i'm rooming with myself again this year.." he sighed "Maybe I'll room with someone else if they switch rooms or someone else doesn't have a roommate?" Joseph thought to himself quietly. He had just started to unpack his things when a small fairy flew in a laid a letter with a wax seal on his dark wooden desk. He adjusted his glasses on his head and began to read the letter. Welcome Back Joseph Carver, We hope you enjoy another fabluous year at Ever After High. As you may know this year is a very important step in becoming the next Gepetto by signing The Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day. -Headmaster Grimm There was no doubt in his mind about his destiny, now just to go to Legacy Rehearsal. Chapter 2 - Legacy Rehearsal That afternoon Joseph walked to Legacy Rehearsal. Some students were already.... -More continuing soon!- Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Legacy Day Category:Joseph Carver